Haters? No Lovers? Maybe
by Ivyfern
Summary: OC. -Blue/Cave.


"Go away." Bluepaw whispered, her white back turned against her friend.

"Why?" Silverleaf asked gently. Bluepaw sighed quietly. "I don't get it, Silverleaf. All these emotions I feel for Cavepaw...its to complicated for you to understand."

"Oh, I'll understand alright." Silverleaf muttered. Bluepaw's blue eyes that gave her her name turned on her curiously.

"I liked someone once," she murmured quietly. "Is it against the code to love someone?"

"Of course not!" Bluepaw exclaimed, looking abashed that her friend would say such a thing. "Now, as I said before, go away."

"Why?" Silverleaf said again.

"Don't you have a patrol or something to go on?"

"No."

"Well you should."

"But I don't."

"Well, then go ask to be on one!"

"But I don't _want _to!"

"Well your a warrior! Your _supposed_ to be doing that kind of thing!"

"Bluepaw, just listen to me. You have to admit your feelings to Cavepaw before its too late." "How would you know that?" Bluepaw grumbled.

"Because," Silverleaf whispered. "Before I could admit my feelings to the tom I liked, he took a mate."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Bluepaw said, but inside she felt a burning hatred for whoever that tom was, for hurting her best friends feeling's. "How did it happen?"

"It started when we were apprentices..." The silver-pelted warrior said softly, staring off into space.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Silverpaw, play with us!" Tallpaw called from the rotting tree stump. Firepaw and Thunderpaw stood beside Tallpaw, looking happy.<p>

"Alright!" Silverpaw bounded over to her friends. Thunderpaw climbed onto the tree stump. "I'm the queen of the world!" She declared.

"Then I'm the king!" Tallpaw called, leaping on the stump beside Thunderpaw.

"But if your the king and I'm the queen...doesn't that mean were...mates? Thunderpaw queried, and they both almost fell off the tree stump laughing.

But Silverpaw wasn't laughing.

She was hating.

Hating Thunderpaw.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>"Icefang, do you see Tallpaw ready to become a warrior?"<p>

"I do," Icefang gushed, proud of her apprentice. "He is an excellent hunter and proved his fighting skills in the battle with RavenClan."

"Then I, Spirtstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his turn. Tallpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," The black and white tom meowed, his voice trembling slightly, but the expression in his eyes was bubbly happiness.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tallpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Talltree."

"Talltree! Silverleaf! Fireclaw! Thunderfang!" The Clan cheered. Talltree turned to Thunderfang with so many emotions in his eyes that Silverleaf didn't want to process.

Love.

Admiration.

Protectiveness.

Silverleaf couldn't take it. Now she knew.

...Thunderfang was who Talltree really cared about.

Not her.

_I should have known. _Silverleaf thought, the tears rolling off her whiskers. Cats rarely ever cried, but Silverleaf was crying.

"Silverleaf, what's wrong?" Asked Talltree from behind her. "Hey...why you crying?"

Forgetting everything, she whirled around and lashed out at Talltree, claws extended. Blood dripped off his muzzle. By then, the whole Clan had stopped to watch, and most had deadpanned, jaws to the ground. Not caring about the vigil, Silverleaf raced out camp, finally stopping at the rocky cliff leading to Fourhills.

Under the light of the moon she flung her head back and wailed all her pain to the stars.

* * *

><p>"You liked <em>Talltree?<em>" Bluepaw gasped.

"Yea," Silverleaf muttered. "Do it Bluepaw. Tell him. Don't end up like me."

"I'll tell him tomorrow," Bluepaw meowed, curling up to go to sleep. Silverleaf sighed inwardly. "Alright. 'Night Bluepaw."

"'Night Silverleaf."

_I hope she doesn't end up like me. Alone forever..._

* * *

><p>The next day, after training, Bluepaw and Cavepaw were assigned to go hunting.<p>

"Cavepaw?" Bluepaw asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away, Bluepaw." Cavepaw responded.

"Well...um...uh...I...kinda...sorta...really...like you..." Bluepaw blurted out.

"Well..." Cavepaw pondered. Bluepaw felt her insides knot. _Please say yes, please say yes..._

"I also, kinda, sorta, really like you too, Bluepaw."

"Really?" Bluepaw bubbled over with happiness. "That's good cause I thought you would hate me and then avoid me forever and I really wouldn't like th-" She was cut off when Cavepaw placed his tail over her mouth. "Calm yourself, Bluepaw." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Cavepaw sat down under a tree. "Sit," He commanded.

So together they sat, hunting forgotten.

_Thank you Silverleaf. For everything. _

* * *

><p>Silverleaf hovered above the tree line, looking down at Bluepaw and Cavepaw. She smiled gently.<p>

_My work here is done. _

The smile still playing on her lips, she padded back up to StarClan, her form slowly dissapering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: XD Yus, I know, Talltree's name is weird, but he is an actual character from an RP website, not FFn :l This came to me when everyone was admitting their feelings, and Bluepaw [My character] admitted her feelings for Cavepaw. **

**R&R! **

**~Ivy**


End file.
